In typical commercial food product scale applications the scale is used to weigh food products and determines prices for the food products, and an associated printer prints a label for application to the food product. An operator enters a product number, such as a PLU (price look-up) number, for the product being weighed and the scale accesses its database, or accesses a remote database, for pricing information on the product. The total price for the item is then determined based upon its weight. Existing scales may also include a network connection for purposes of updating the scale database and other settings such as label configurations. However, the network connection provided on scales in the past has been limited in functionality, primarily allowing information to be downloaded to and from the scale without providing any real-time, remote interaction with the scale.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a scale with a user interface arrangement that facilitates both resident user operation and remote user operation.